


Let's Partner Up

by w_x_2



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Do you not recall how we made up within the League after almost trying to kill each other but coming to a common agreement not to?”“Hmm,” Damien sounds negatively and curls his mouth on one side. “Can't say I've ever not killed someone I had meant to, so no.”Malcolm rolls his eyes. “Why doesn't that surprise me?” he rhetorically asks but swiftly moves on, “Shaking on it is not gonna do it,” he warns with a firm tone. “We are going against a Speedster, we need to trust one another.”





	Let's Partner Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 27th day of mmom 2018.  
> Found the perfect clip for the scene that prompted this :)  
> Legends of tomorrow s02e10, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_GyCpsQPyk

“We need to work together.”

 

“Two former members of the leagues of assassins versus a speedster.” Damien ponders.

 

“I am liking those odds,” Malcolm comments while Damien smiles.

 

They both turn to the bound man who looks entirely pleased with himself at having convinced them to stop fighting.

 

“Let's shake on it,” Damien tests.

 

Malcolm arches an eyebrow in challenge. “If we're gonna be partners we might as well _fuck_ on it,” he crudely dares.

 

“Whoa,” Phil -though really Rip- exclaims as he straightens up to draw himself as far away from them as he possibly can. “That was a _very_ fast turn.”

 

“I am agreeing with the pudding-brained-hippie,” Damien points the sharp weapon he'd used against Malcolm at the tied up man.

 

“Do you  _not_ recall how we made up within the League after almost trying to kill each other but coming to a common agreement not to?”

 

“Hmm,” Damien sounds negatively and curls his mouth on one side. “Can't say I've ever not killed someone I had meant to, so no.”

 

Malcolm rolls his eyes. “Why doesn't that surprise me?” he rhetorically asks but swiftly moves on, “Shaking on it is not gonna do it,” he warns with a firm tone. “We are going against a Speedster, we need to trust one another.”

 

“And the way to do that is by fucking?”

 

“Worked in the League,” Malcolm confirms.

 

“I don't wanna see how this turns out,” Rip speaks up. “I mean, I do because it's just getting good,” he explains in his defence, “But I don't because I think you'll actually end up killing each other and I don't feel like dealing with just one of you or with Thawne. Somehow,” he utters with wonder, “ _Together_ you manage to balance each other out and I prefer it that way.”

 

“It's not your decision to make.” Malcolm barely spares Rip a look to shut him down.

 

“He's got a point,” Damien agrees with Malcolm as he tilts his head towards the former Ra's al Ghul. “But even though I don't wanna admit it he's also got a point,” he counters as he looks at their captive.

 

“Do you want to beat Thawne or get screwed over by him?” Malcolm challenges.

 

“Please don't make me watch this,” Rip begs because he already knows it's gonna happen.

 

Malcolm turns to Rip with an extremely judgy look, “Homophobic? Really?”

 

“No!” Rip denies as he strongly shakes his head. “I just _really_ value my life.”

 

And it's true.

 

Even after he's safe and sound, he recalls the intimacy he had witnessed between the two very dangerous men who had held him captive. Their fucking had been vicious and rough, but also passionate, sexy and definitely enough to satisfy both Malcolm and Damien. In fact, it had been _so_ damn erotic that just the memories of the assassins interlaced with one another, biting out words of demands for faster and harder, moaning their pleasure and fighting for power with clutching hands, nipping mouths and even a couple of nicks from their sharp blades, are enough to have the Time Master releasing his seed into his fist after just a couple of strokes around his aching cock. Both right after and still also a couple of months later.


End file.
